


Interlocked

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, golden globes 1997
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: My view on David and Gillian's evening at the Golden Globes 1997.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to my dear friend Lucie, for keeping me sane through my Gillovny madness...

**Gillian’s house - Malibu hills - LA**

**January 19th, 1997**

**Chapter 1: **

  
  
  


  
  
  


“I can’t,” she says, her voice is weak and tears stream down her face, her ear is lightly pressed against the phone horn. “I can’t show up alone, David! It’s the freakin’ Golden Globes! People will ask questions and I can’t deal with that shit right now...” she whispered into the phone as the tears glistening on her face, “I’m just not strong enough.”. 

“Gillian, you are strong, you can do this,” his monotonous voice gently reaches out to her, “I know you can!” He hears her desperate sigh on the other side of the line. “David... “ she softly says, hoping he’d stop asking her to go to the award show.

“We’ll go together,” he answers her sighs, “I’ll stay with you the entire time,” he tries to persuade her, knowing how loved she is by the audience, the fans, how she deserves to be acknowledged for her work. It would do her good, he knows how anxious she is, how insecure she can get during these events, how afraid she is not being able to answer questions during interviews. 

He knows her, better than anyone. He knows how hard it is for her to face the public in this time of worry and trouble.    
  


This was her night to shine, David was almost certain she would win the award. He had seen her grow during the years, getting better every single day. Her - now ex-husband - broke the news of their divorce just on this important day. Gillian was heartbroken and having to face the press, questions, judgments, would be just too much for her. David would more than gladly help her cope with all of that. 

“Gillian...? Is that a yes?” David’s voice always found his way to her heart, and it was hard to refuse something coming from him. She knows he means well and he is trying to help her, to grow stronger, but still it’s so hard for her to say yes. 

“Pick me up at 6?” she spontaneously blurts out, saying to herself to do an impulsive thing, persuading herself he’s right. 

“That’s my girl! And remember, you are not alone on this, I’ll be right there by your side, okay?” He smiles on the other end of the line, she can't see him, but he knows she feels it. She nods and agrees with him as they say goodbye. 

As she steps into her dressing, doubt slips back into her worried mind. She hates being in the center of attention and her ex-husband surely knows her anxiety issues and made it even worse for her. People will ask questions about the divorce and she just isn’t ready for that kind of shit storm. Gillian knows David will keep his promise, but still, he can't protect her from every question. 

The dress she had picked out for the Golden globes is a golden gown, glistening in the light it hangs in the middle of her closet. Her hand slowly runs over it, feeling the fabric underneath her fingertips, she smiles. It’s a stunning gown, form-fitted and low cut. She’s lost so much weight, the divorce and the fights weighed heavy on her. 

At this point in her life, she doubts everything, fears everything, and trusts no one. Scully never felt closer to her. She smiles at the memory of David’s phone call, but it makes her even more anxious even though she knows David is the one she can confide in and trust. 

Finally, she decides to get ready and see what the night brings. The gold dress fits her perfectly and wraps around her body like a second skin. She looks at herself in the mirror, but her brain doesn’t allow her to see how beautiful she really is. The only thing she sees is a broken woman, shattered dreams and a troubled mind.    
Her manager had arranged a hairdresser and make-up artist to assist her in getting ready. As they work their magic on her, her hair is curled and loose around her face.    
Her icy blue eyes turn into sexy smoky eyes, and her lips get a light red shade with a gold shimmer. Because of her weight loss, her cleavage is a bit wider as she would please, but at this point, she really doesn’t care. 

Everyone leaves her house again, and she back by herself, waiting for David to show up. She tries not to cry, she’s hurt and completely doubting her decision on going tonight.

A few minutes before 6 pm a limo shows up at her door, but she refuses to step outside. Her fears consumed her confidence and she’s completely lost. 

David waits and finally walks up to her doorstep and knocks firmly at the door. 

“Gillian?” he says calmly, waiting for her to open the door. Still dressed in her stunning gown she opens the door. “I’m not going,” she says staring straight back into his eyes. 

David waits a second before saying anything and just looks at her. She’s partly hiding behind the door, but he still catches a glimpse of her dress and her makeup. “Gillian,” he says again, this time his voice is much softer and sweeter. “Come with me…” he calmly says, staring back at her. Her eyes closed and her chin dropped to her chest, her body leans against the doorframe while she shakes her head. 

“I’m not…” she sobs and slowly steps away from the door to let him in. Her hands cover her face and tears ran down her cheek. She almost collapses but David catches her before she hits the floor. 

His arms held her close while he lets her cry, he slides down with her on the floor with his back against the staircase in the nicely decorated hallway.    
Gillian’s head is resting against his chest and his hand rubs gently over her spine. 

David knew how to handle Gillian’s mood swings and panic attacks on set, but this one was much worse. 

“Breathe…” he whispers into her hair while his fingertips caress her scalp. 

He keeps repeating those words and he feels how she slowly calms down. His arm still holds her, she’s so tiny and small, so troubled and worried. He wants nothing more than making her forget the bad times. 

“I’m right here…” he whispers, while his hand grazes her cheek and his thumb lightly brushes her skin. She looks up, meeting his gaze, and her tears stop running down her face. 

“There…” he says softly while his other hand cups her cheek and dry the remaining tears on her skin, “you look stunning, Gillian…”

“I do not!” she mutters still composing herself. “You do and you are!” he says while his eyes force her to believe him. His warm brown eyes always anchor her, she can get lost in them when he stares into hers. Especially during a panic attack, those eyes helped her more than once. Her sobs subside and her cheeks get back to their rosy natural color.

“That’s better,” he says while he helps her on her feet again. His eyes travel from the hem of her dress, over her legs, chest to her face, “You look absolutely beautiful!” he barely brings out completely blown away himself by her beauty. And he means what he says, she sees it in his face. He smiles and gently tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. His gestures are so caring and sweet, she feels more confident about going than a few moments ago.

“I don’t know if I can do this, David,” she says after a deep sigh, his hand is still holding her and she feels how he pulled her closer back into his arms. She shivers.

“You  _ are _ strong and you  _ can _ do this, Gillian!” he softly kissed her temple while he speaks. 

“Be my date tonight!” he gently rubs his thumb over her cheekbone, meeting her eyes again. 

She can’t refuse his sad puppy dog eyes and his pouty lips. Finally, she smiles back up at him. She rather wants to cry, but her heart knows he means well and wants her to feel the love tonight. Not only his love for her, but also the love of the public, the fans, the world. She is so loved and she doesn’t even realize it. He wants her to win, he needs her to win, so she can feel the love. 

She doesn’t give him an answer just yet. “Thank god for waterproof mascara!” she says when she leaves his embrace and checks herself in the mirror.

In her reflection, she nods at him with a shy smile agreeing on being his date. “Okay,” she mouths, as she slowly turns around, finding his hand, intertwining her fingers with his “...make me forget this horrible feeling!” she whispers, meeting his eyes again. 

“I promise…” David answers softly as he looks down at her, snaking his arm around her waist and gently guiding her outside to the limousine.

She follows him into the night, her hand in his and not planning on letting go. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Malibu hills - Beverly Hilton hotel - LA**

**January 19th, 1997**

**Chapter 2:**

  
  
  


  
  
  


He stared down at their hands, completely tangled together in his lap, his gaze traveled up over her arms to her face. Her eyes met his and he noticed a sparkle, very briefly. 

“Thank you,” Gillian softly says. She leans on his shoulder and rests her head on it while her hand ran over his bicep.

“Feeling better?” he asks while he squeezes her hand lightly. She lifts her head and her eyes find him again. She stares deeply into his eyes and he feels his heart beating faster than usual, she awakens things inside him he’d never noticed before. 

Gillian nods and smiles at him. “Champagne?” she asks shyly while she grabs two glasses and hands one over to him. 

She’s flirty and he likes it. Gillian always has this flirtatiousness going on which attracts him more than he would ever share. Something she doesn’t even know how crazy men get for her. Her icy blue demanding eyes, her giggle, the thing she does with her tongue when she’s nervous, the way she flips her hair back,  and the hand thing she does when she gets nervous has always caught his attention.... ... he sees all these things almost every day. She has gotten so used to being around him she isn’t aware of the effect. Gillian is a gorgeous woman and he feels very protective over her, and he just can’t deny how attractive she is and how she turns him on. Now she’s so vulnerable and hurt, he doesn't want her to dive into some fling that brings her even more heartbreak. 

“Sure,” he answers and leans in to pop the champagne bottle. He pours them both a glass and puts the bottle away in the door of the car. She’s nervous and he noticed, she is so tense.

“Relax,” his voice soothes her, while he sips his drink. She follows his example and while she drinks she stares, he can feel how her eyes trail his face. It burns on his skin and he feels the intensity rise. “You’ll do just fine,” David says while his eyes find hers. 

Time stops, he feels it, it’s greater than both of them. It’s electricity, tension, sparks, pain and sorrow, everything combined leading to that moment. She grasps his glass out of his hands and puts it away together with hers. He can’t avoid her gaze, it’s heavy and sultry.

She casually sucks the right corner of her bottom lip into her mouth and her teeth gently bite the rosy flesh. Her gaze languidly travels over his face, lingering on his lips a bit longer and then meeting his stare again.

Her fingertips slowly walk over his arm towards the collar of his shirt, she slides closer and rests her body against his side. He feels her skin burn underneath the fabric of her dress. Her face is flushed and her lips glistening in the moonlight. The golden shimmer caught his eye and he can’t stop himself from studying her lips. 

“Gill…?” he softly mutters as he feels how her knee slides between his legs and her body straddle his leg. He hears her breathing heavy and fast, her face only inches away from his. 

“Make me forget,” she purrs, while her lips graze his neck her hands comb through his hair. He gasps letting the sensation flow over him, she’s in control and he obeys her. 

His hands roam over her sparkling golden dress, he feels her twitch under his touch, she is so thin and fragile, he can feel her bones. 

“David…” she kisses his throat, dragging her lips towards his chin, “please…” she pleads while her teeth gently graze his jaw. “Make…” her lips peck his right mouth corner, “me…” her tongue gently grants access to his mouth while his hands cup her face. “Forget…” she pants through her kiss. She gasps as he pulled her closer and kisses her back. He can’t resist her, she’s beautiful and so dangerously attractive. 

They are tangled up in each other, gentle sweet pecks all over, caresses made their skin react with goosebumps and soft gasps were heard. It’s only a short drive to the venue and they are startled as the driver pulls over and stops the car. 

She slides next to him and giggles. She briefly checks the way she looks and is ready to leave the car. She glances over to David, sitting next to her star-struck. Luckily his vest is long enough to cover the obvious bulge in his pants due to her actions. 

He has this insanely happy grin on his face and he clearly isn’t thinking straight. Before she can say anything he opens the car door and slides out of his seat dragging her with him holding her hand as he promised he would. Photographers go wild seeing the golden x files couple appear together on the red carpet. Gillian cringes but keeps her smile wide and bright, she had to stop him from getting out of the car without checking first. 

Her light red golden shimmer lipstick is smeared all over his mouth and he doesn’t even realize it. She hopes no one will notice, but in a way she knows, that’s not going to happen.

He guides her through the hordes of photographers and press, never leaving her side, always as close as he can be. She is stopped a few times, answers some questions politely and trying to sound happy and confident, but deep down she’s really screaming. She’s angry at her ex-husband for treating her the way he did, she’s worried for her baby Piper and most of all she is so confused about what had happened in the limo. 

She’s vulnerable, weak and hurt, and not really herself. Maybe a bit tipsy from the champagne she drank in the car. He wants her to know he cares, he loves her. Now she’s like a little lamb lost in this big fake jungle, afraid and alone. He wants to be there for her, stand next to her and be by her side. He can’t stand seeing her in pain, he wants her to be happy and shine. Tonight she’ll shine, he knows it. 

As soon as they safely entered the Beverly Hilton, she dragged him behind the corner and quickly wipes his lips with the kleenex she pulled out of her tiny purse. 

David doesn’t know what’s happening and looks at her questioning her actions. “My lipstick is all over your lips, David,” she whispers checking if everything is gone. “What?!” he reacts in pure horror. She hands him the kleenex, stained with her light red gold shimmering lipstick. 

He looks at it, neatly folds the tissue and puts it in his pocket, a big smirk on his face. “A keepsake… to remember this evening,” he smiles at her astounded face. David’s hand grasps her hand again, holding it close to his heart. “But…?” she mutters, “Aren’t you afraid that they will suspect us being…?” Gillian whispers while the continue their walk up to their seats.

“Well, frankly my dear… I don’t give a damn about what they think or write!” he states, while he blinks at her, the smirk still on his face. “ _ You _ are  _ my _ date tonight!” he proudly says while the guy at the door friendly guides them to their seats. 

Gillian can’t hide her smile, David is so incredibly sweet with her. He jokes to make her laugh and is as supportive as he promised he would be. What happened in the car, she can’t seem to stop thinking about that, it overwhelmed her, it happened. She kissed him and he kissed her back. It was lovely to kiss David, different, but sweet. It almost felt natural and normal for her to kiss him.

They finally got their seats and the table they were at was filled with managers and producers of the show. They didn’t sit next to each other, but David often checked on her how she was doing. A little glance, a wink, a soft smile in her direction to let her feel at ease. And it worked! 

Shy and still not completely convinced of her abilities she looks down when they call her name as a nominee for Best Actress in a drama series. In a way she is flattered, but she feels as if she doesn't deserve to win. She keeps comparing herself to the other talented actresses in the same category. 

_ And the winner is… _

_ Gillian Anderson - The x files _

Gillian can't believe it's her name they call. Her heart pounds hard in her chest as she stands and figures out how to get to the stage. Her head is spinning as her eyes scan the stage and the tables before her. 

His eyes briefly cross hers as she walks to the left side of the table.

David stands up and she can see how proud he is. He is her anchor, in this room filled with high-class actors and actresses, producers and writers. He's the only one that counts, he is here with her and for her. She makes her way towards him, he smiles widely, "I knew," he mouths meeting her surprised face.

She thankfully returns his sweet smile and her hands sweetly cup his face and she kisses him softly on his lips. Not any doubt in her movements, no hesitation. Her fingers caress his cheek and she tastes him again. A kiss of pure appreciation and friendship.

His hand holds her waist briefly, he lightly squeezes her sides to reassure her she will do perfectly fine in front of the audience. 

"Go girl!" he whispers before she leaves him on her way up to the stage. 

She rambles her speech in one long string of words and forgets a lot of people she actually needed to thank.

_ David  _

She forgot to thank him. Gillian thinks when they guide her to the side of the stage. Her eyes search for him, but she can't find him in that sea of people. 

They ask her to wait at the side of the stage. She isn’t sure why she is asked to wait there, probably because they know David’s going to win in the next category...

Her eyes traveled slowly to where she was seated a few moments ago. David looked straight in her direction, he is nervous and in some way also needed her support. Her heart raced, because she just knew he was going to win. 

_ Best actor in a drama series _

_ And the winner is… _

_ David Duchovny _

She couldn’t suppress her happiness when he came to the stage and discreetly glanced at her. Her teeth caught her bottom lip and out of nervousness, she bit it hard. During his speech he was so shy and nervous, it was almost adorable to see. 

_ “Gillian Anderson, the best co-star anybody could have…”  _

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say those words. He was so obvious, so there for her, and she just forgot to thank him. At this point she just hated herself. Ashamed, she turned her head away from the stage letting out a curse hoping no one would hear what she said.

They guide him to her when he leaves the stage. His arms fold naturally around her waist and he pulls her with him into the backstage area.

“See…” he says while his mouth brushes her cheek, “I knew you were going to win!”. His warm breath makes her shiver. 

For a moment they were left alone in this tiny backstage room behind the stage. Soon they should be guided back to their places.    
“I can't believe this…” she softly says, while her eyes find his, her hand holding the award loosely. His gaze is focussed on her face, looking at her as if she’s the only person in the whole world.    
“Told you... I knew,” he says confidently. “Sorry I forgot to thank you…” she suddenly says while her eyes bore deep into his. “You will have to make up for that,” a cheeky smile appears and his pupils dilate. 

The blue in her eyes gets darker and her hands suddenly cup his face. She tiptoes and her lips gently grasp his bottom lip. Her body moves closer and his arms automatically wrapped around her. Her tongue traces the edge of his lush bottom lip and she softly sucks it deeper into her mouth. He gasps and he slowly responds by deepening the kiss she started. 

“Oh fuck…” escapes her mouth together with a loud sigh as he walks her into the corner of that tiny room pushing his body against her. His lips and tongue explore her tongue and mouth, slowly turned into hungry. Her hands grab the lapels of his vest, pulling him closer. His arousal grows fast, poking her inner thigh. She brings out an animal passion, a feeling he had never experienced before, he likes it, it’s highly addictive. 

Slowly she pushes him back, “someone’s coming,” Gillian whispers in his open mouth nipping his lips one last time. He gives her a swift peck on her mouth, moving back and composing himself as if nothing happened. He wipes her lipstick from his lips and takes a few steps away from her. 

A woman steps in and politely asks them to follow her back to their seats. Behind her back, Gillian's eyebrow arches and David gives her a soft smack on her ass.

They enjoy the rest of the show giving each other meaningful looks from their side of the table. 

After the awards are over they are guided to a room for interviews and press. His hand always in reach of hers. The last interview they did was at the red carpet, ready to leave for the after-party. David answered most of the questions, he knew Gillian hated doing press and it was his way of protecting her from weird and personal questions. Gillian was standing next to him agreeing with his words and when she looked at him during a question or an answer her eyes just screamed out to him. 

At one point the feeling of being close to her overwhelmed him too. “Will Mulder and Scully ever kiss?” Some journalist asked out of the blue. David didn't think and just kissed her right there in front of every camera in the world on her cheek. Surprised by his actions she glanced over her shoulder giving him a sweet smile and her famous giggle. 

The interview was wrapping up quite quickly when his hand slipped into hers again. 

Their limo was waiting to bring them to the after-party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 is under construction...  
*coming soon*
> 
> Any suggestions on what should happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
